


Green-Eyed Monster

by babel



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babel/pseuds/babel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vila confronts Avon about his hidden feelings for Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

Vila wasn't a jealous person, not by a long shot. Even if he were, the sex with Avon was a casual, on and off thing, and Vila wasn't a taking-things-seriously-that-weren't sort of person.

So, he was reasonably disconcerted when he started to feel a twinge of... something whenever he saw Avon and Blake together. At first he thought it was heartburn--the food on the Liberator had certainly been known to cause it--but it started happening every time Avon and Blake argued. Every time Avon moved close to Blake to voice a plan. Every time he walked in to find them in the same room together.

It was certainly heart-something, but he couldn't blame it on his diet anymore.

He did try to keep his mouth shut and handle it himself once he realized what was causing it. He lasted about two days. He never _had_ been very good with keeping his discomfort to himself.

"Look," he said, squirming away from Avon's typically smothering kiss and wishing his sense of self-respect had better timing. "I know about you and Blake."

Avon blinked at him.

"You're no good at acting innocent, Avon. I've seen..." Vila gestured enthusiastically. "the way you are. With him."

Now, Avon raised an eyebrow rather dramatically.

"Y'know, if you're just doing this with me because you want him, I won't have it. I've got some self-respect!"

"Because..." Avon spoke slowly, tasting the words--and they didn't seem to taste good. "I want... Blake."

Vila nodded. "Yes. So, if you don't mind just. Buttoning back up your trousers and going."

Avon's eyes were narrow and his jaw was clenched hard, as if he were trying to hold something in. Suddenly, he turned away from Vila and lowered his head. His shoulder's began to shake.

Vila's heart dropped. Had he made Avon _cry_? Did he like Blake that much?

No, he realized. No, it was much worse than that.

"You're _laughing_!" Vila shouted. He rounded Avon to face him and found Avon hiding a smile behind his fist, barely containing silent laughter. "It's not funny! I'm serious. Don't laugh at me!"

Avon held up a hand to give himself a moment to compose himself. He drew a deep breath and stood straight, retaining some semblance of his normal demeanor, despite his still undone trousers hanging off his hips. "Before I go, I must ask how you... discovered my secret."

"I..." Vila frowned, no longer sure what was going on here. "Well. You're always. I mean. You two are always. Er." All the reasons he'd been so sure of before seemed too ridiculous to say out loud. "He just seems more the, y'know, type."

"Tall, dark, and self-destructively idiotic?"

Vila furrowed his brow, feeling strangely defensive. "Heroic. Larger than life. _Special._ More... like you."

Avon grimaced. "I won't stand here and be insulted."

"Yeah, well it's true," Vila continued stubbornly. "You and Blake and Jenna and Cally are up there, and I'm down here. And you and Blake are always on each other about one thing or the next. Passion, you know. You're always arguing."

"You and I are always arguing as well."

"That's bickering. That's different."

"Yes. It is." Avon paused, then moved closer to Vila, all of the laughter gone from his expression. "Let me put it to you this way: Have I ever struck you as a man who settles for less than what he wants?"

Vila stared at Avon, unable to respond. He was sure he should feel annoyed or foolish or angry. He was sure he should point out all the times he'd seen Avon and Blake close and he'd _known_ there was something more going on--only he couldn't remember those times anymore. He wasn't sure they'd even existed.

Avon was smiling again, smugly this time, as he moved in for a kiss. Just before their lips touched, he whispered, "If you were going to be jealous, couldn't you have picked Jenna or Cally to imagine me with?"

"I wasn't jealous," Vila said, as Avon's mouth overtook his.

Maybe the kiss was a little different this time, but Vila couldn't determine that now. All he knew was that whatever heart-something he'd been feeling before, Avon had found a way to fix it.


End file.
